


Isabelle goes to the gas stop

by Monokuma42069



Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Other, What a shitload'a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokuma42069/pseuds/Monokuma42069
Summary: Isabelle takes a breather from her work to go return some tools and maybe buy some big chips. Will romance blossom in the cleaning aisle, or will she leave with an empty heart and some Twinkies?





	Isabelle goes to the gas stop

The car's engine came to a growling silence as the shih tzu stepped out of the vehicle and into the parking lot of the convenience store. Thirteen miles to her brother's summer home was a long way to go without some scrumptious snackings and delicious delicacies, and Isabelle was a fat enough fuck to gorge her mind and body on the low price of American obesity. The ringing of the bell haphazardly attached to the door rang throughout the small building, almost cutting out the sound of some casually generic country song. With a small metal and plastic box underarm, Isabelle waddled her little legs up to the desk before slapping it onto the counter to the clerk. 

"Excuse me, sir! I'd like to return this, it doesn't quite work anymore!" She said, in that vague noisespeak that she used all of the time ever. The man behind the counter glared down at the box, and then at Isabelle as he opened it up, mumbling vulgarities to himself. "What the fuckshit is this, you actually asinine animal atrocity?" He expletives as he holds up the hammer, head caked in a distinct fur and a dry red that told a pretty clear story. Isabelle gave a wry glance down and put her paw over her mouth as she tried to play off the implicated violence. "Please?" She spoke, giving a look of innocence hiding innocence. The man adjusted his glasses and continued to shift through the belongings, finding multiple pieces of evidence linked to cases from 1942 all the way to 2020. His expression shifted from aggravation to comedic and totally hilarious shock (believe me). "Do you have any BBQ chips, I am unquenched!" Isabelle chirped, as the man dropped the vague impleasantries into the box and groaned before stepping out from behind the desk and into the main aisles. Isabelle could finally see his nametag now, clearly reading "Angry Video Game Nerd" in bold, italic, Comic Sans. "If you want some fucking chips, I'll give you chips! Chips up the aaassss!" He speaks, reaching scream tone. He sprints over, literally throwing himself into the shelf and knocking it over, violently shaking it around as he stood up covered in blood, piss, and gummy worms. "This fanfic is fucking garbage! I've read predictions in my own shit with better literature than this shit! This is downright fucking disgusting!" He backboarded into the next aisle, and then into the glass of the drink section. The man was obliterating everything in his fucking path without prejudice. "I'm the Angry Video Game Nerd!" He finally bellows before he bursts into flames, dabbing before he turned to charred flesh and bone, melting to the floor like a wicker man in the wind. Isabelle took in the sight before catching sight of something. "Here they are!" She proclaims, taking a fresh bag of chips off the floor, checking them over before smiling to herself at the positive aura and events that had unfolded.

And then she left.


End file.
